


Falling Ashes

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Uprising Phoenix [2]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Takes place after 'Uprising Phoenix', about three months. Cortex is still singled out by (mostly) everyone for the events that had taken place but when strange occurrences start happening, it's up to Crash to step up to the plate. But can he get the his team on the same page? And what of Cortex? Only one way to find out!_

...

"I am surprised to see you again, my old friend," said Doctor Nefarious Tropy - the master of time and space.

His outward appearance reflects an unhealthy obsession with time. Frequent travel through the cold and hostile vacuum of space and time has caused his skin to become light-blue and extremely cold. He has long eyebrows and two equally long and skinny beards. His legs are long and skinny. His clothing has changed over the years, now seen as gold armor covering most of his body, except his waist. He also wears a golden-brown, smog-producing, piston-driven time machine, which appears to obscure his lab coat. He wears a tall hat with a small silver fork. His left arm now has a huge metal glove with a clock on it.

And he was talking to Uka-Uka...

Uka-Uka replied, "I messed up with the amnesia Cortex idea. It did not work."

N. Tropy responded, "On the contrary, it did more than you think."

Uka-Uka told him, "I know. I have sensed the changes in the time stream."

N. Tropy stated, "Yes but the long term effects plan to stay for a very long time. Dr. Neo Cortex's reputation is now down the drain as both as villain and as a hero."

Uka-Uka boomed, "You fool! With Crash Bandicoot by his side, it won't be long before he regains all trust from each of the heroes and their strength will become magnificent. Even the ancients once predicted that one day the strongest weapon known magically - will be the doom of us all."

N. Tropy coldly commented, "The Light."

Uka-Uka looked at him as he asked, "Then you know of it too?"

N. Tropy answered, "My dear master, I am now the master of time and space for nothing."

Uka-Uka stated, "This is true and my brother and I have seen it once before a long time ago. And now it is getting closer to becoming reality. One more fight with them standing together is all it takes and it will become the most powerful thing in all of time."

N. Tropy replied, "Even Emperor Velo the 27th can't stop it now."

That's when Uka-Uka got an idea.

"Yes," he said, "The alien..."

...

Meanwhile, on the planet known as Kobold, Emperor Velo the 27th had returned to power - although it was not easy. Velo was a very tall and obese character, a vibrantly-colored alien, with light-green skin, pink clothing, blue lip, purple V-shaped goatee, and gold jewelry. The empire was at its strongest and racing was still its main attraction. Though the Kobold's hated their emperor with a passion, there was not much they could do since he was all powerful and no one dared asked about his true form anymore since he went back into power. Velo heard something behind him and slightly rolled his eyes.

He commented, "Look, if this is about giving at the office..."

"It is not, actually, this is about getting rid of a pest problem on Earth."

Velo turned on his heal, seeing N. Tropy standing there.

He asked, "Aren't you that time walker I saw before?"

N. Tropy answered, "Glad you remember me."

Velo stated, "One cannot forget the past. It is apart of one's life."

N. Tropy raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Then why make sure that your friends here don't find out who you really are again?"

Velo hissed, "My business." He paused and asked, "What are you doing here?"

N. Tropy answered, "On business for the great Uka-Uka. He's switching the game since Dingodile and N. Brio were killed. He's calling you in."

Velo stated, "Less he forgets that I am the Emperor to Kobold. I cannot leave my people."

N. Tropy replied, smirking evilly, "No one ever said that you had to leave."

Velo looked at N. Tropy and asked, "What do I have to do?"

N. Tropy smirked, knowing that he had gotten Velo's interest.

...

"HOT liquorstein!"

Crash laughed at Von Clutch's - well - enthusiasm. The Motorworld had recently opened up for another season and had invited everyone over. Granted Crash wasn't too thrilled seeing his ex, Pasadena O'Possum, again but it was time to look towards the future. Ebenezer Von Clutch was a cyborg that owned the whole Motorworld, who provided lifetime passes to all of the Bandicoots. The Bandicoot family always went back every year to see the owner and his only known employee, Pasadena.

Speaking of whom, she had come over.

"Hey y'all," she greeted, in her southern/western accent.

She had a somewhat feminine frame with light tan skin and very pale muzzle. Her snout it somewhat pointed, resembling a mouse or rat and her nose is pink. Her eyes are green in color while her eyelids appear pinkish. Her hair is blond in color and worn in tightly pulled back pigtails that stick out of her pink helmet, which has a dark pair of goggles on them. Her tail is reminiscent of a rat's tail. Pasadena was wearing a sky blue jacket with dark blue markings and noticeable shoulder pads. Around her neck, she wears a pink scarf/cloth, while her pants match her top. She also has dark gloves and boots, with lighter blue at the toes.

"Hey Pasadena," Crash greeted back, with Cortex standing next to him.

Von Clutch gasped in surprised as did Pasadena. They weren't expecting for Cortex to be here, since it had been revealed that he was Phoenix.

"Isn't this a grand surprise," Von Clutch stated, in his thick German accent.

"It's great to see you both," Coco gushed, smiling at the cyborg.

"Please, come right in," Pasadena replied, ushering everyone to go inside.

With that; Crash, Coco, Crunch, John, Pete, Cortex, N. Gin, Nina, and Aku-Aku all entered the Motorworld.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: The sequel is here! Let's hope this does great like the original. Cause after this, I have to work on fanfiction. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone?

"So," Pasadena commented, a bit awkwardly.

"What is it, Pasadena," Crash asked, looking at her.

The two were sitting in Happily Ever Faster together as everyone was around and racing in one of the five lands. There was the Midway, of course. The first one was Mystery Island which had a pirate theme and features a large pirate ship in the middle of it. The second one was Happily Ever Faster which was like a fairy tale like world. The third one was Tyrannosaurus Wrecks which had a prehistoric-themed world, some geographical features include a volcano and an ice age-like area. The forth one was Tomb Town which was an Egyptian style world. The fifth and last one was Astro Land which was like a space themed world.

Pasadena answered, asking her own question, "Well, do you really think having Cortex around is a good idea?"

Crash hissed, getting to his feet rather quickly, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Pasadena stated, "I mean don't you think that you are trusting Cortex a bit too quickly? The man practically caused the entire world to fall."

Crash replied, "But he didn't mean any of it."

Pasadena questioned, hissing, "How?! How do you know for sure?!"

Crash answered, coldly, "Cause I trust and I know him."

With that, Crash walked away from Pasadena, furious. He was SO glad that they had broken up.

...

"You look like something that the Meowth dragged in," John stated to Crash, who had joined them in Astro Land.

Crash hissed, "I cannot believe how close minded people can be towards Cortex right now!"

Pete replied, "It will not be easy having everyone forgive him after what happened."

"...it doesn't surprise me anymore."

The three of them turned and saw Cortex standing there.

Crash asked, "Failed with Nina and N. Gin again?"

Cortex answered, "They don't seem to believe my story that I lost my memory and didn't know what I was doing." He paused as he looked at Pete and asked, "How did you forgive me so easily?"

Pete answered, "Well, at first I was furious, but when I decided to let you finish your explanation, I knew it wasn't your fault. It still isn't."

John stated, "The same goes for me. Plus all of the Pokemon."

Crash stated, "Seems like you guys are more forgiving than our friends right now."

"I am forgiving too."

Cortex, Crash, John, and Pete turned to see Aku-Aku.

Cortex raised an eyebrow and asked, "You forgive me that easily?"

Aku-Aku answered, "I sensed that what you were doing as Phoenix wasn't of your own nature. I knew Phoenix was Cortex before you all did."

John questioned, "Then why not tell us?"

Aku-Aku answered, "For two reasons. One: the amnesia was induced to stop whenever Phoenix was defeated. And two: we have a problem."

Crash asked, "What kind of problem?"

That's when Pete saw something falling from the sky and answered, "Um, I think I know!"

Everyone looked as the saw a comet shooting through the afternoon sky.

Cortex stated, "That's not normal. Very unusual indeed."

The clouds started rolling in as ashes fell from the skies heavily.

Pete asked, covering his head, "Hey, what's happening?"

Aku-Aku answered, "There's no time to explain, we must get to Mystery Island quickly!"

Crash stated, "Right!"

With that; he led the charge with John on his left shoulder and Cortex following with Pete on his right shoulder.

...

Back on Kobold, N. Tropy and Velo were sipping some alien tea. Though it was brutly sweet for the time master, he continued to drink it.

"So why does the master want my services," Velo asked.

N. Tropy explained, "The ancients once predicted that one day in the future, a solder on the side of darkness will be starting to waver in the ways of the light."

"Cortex, I take it," Velo guessed.

N. Tropy stated, "All timelines in the river known as time know that as well as the next person."

"What does this have to do with my planet," Velo questioned.

N. Tropy answered, "Ah, that's where we get into the good stuff. You see, it isn't just your planet at stake but less the very essence of everything evil and unpure."

"Explain," Velo demanded.

N. Tropy stated, "This prophecy, has been in motion since the day that my time twister had been destroyed. The first realization of the solder swaying towards the light, if you will."

"So," Velo asked.

N. Tropy answered, "Cause the Light that the ancients once predicted that can wipe out evil and unpurity like the Void or the Darkness can be controlled by two people: Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex and his best friend and the pain the neck hero, Crash Bandicoot."

...

-Flashback: During _'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'_ -

_After another plan gone awry, Crash was battling_ _Cortex yet again. Crash and Cortex were fighting hand-to-hand. Uka-Uka and his good twin brother, Aku-Aku, were also fighting near-by._

_Crash pinned Cortex down to the ground and stated, "Cortex, we don't have to this._ _Please come over to our side. Nina needs to raised in a safe environment where she can learn about her powers properly."_

_Cortex responded, "I know that, Crash. But, Uka-Uka is dangerous more than you ever know..."_

_"I wish you were joking," said the south Australian bandicoot, white as a ghost._

_Cortex shook his head and told Crash, "I wish I was." He mumbled, "And I wish Cosmo was here to grant that wish."_

_"Huh," asked Crash, confused._

_"Nothing," Cortex said, quickly._

_Crash changed the subject and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"_

_Cortex started to answer, "I'm not sure. Not of yet. But, I know we have to..."_

_Just then, a blast between the two masks occurred._

_It was something like Coco had never seen before._ _She was monitoring the battle on her laptop. N. Gin, Tiny, and toddler Nina were near-by also watching._ _Nina was at least four years old, short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, black skirt, and black shoes._

_Coco saw the girl and asked, "Uh, who IS this girl?"  
_ __  
N. Gin answered, without blinking, "That's Nina Cortex, Neo's niece."

_Coco studied her and saw how good she was. She couldn't understand it. She wondered, 'How did this girl get mixed up in this?'_ _Coco went back to the feed and saw that magic portholes opened up everywhere as the earth shook._

_Dingodile came over as he picked up the toddler and stated, "Let's get Nina out of here!"_

_Tiny added, "Tiny says, the faster, the better!"  
_ __  
With that; Dingodile, Tiny, and Coco started running for shelter. N. Gin, however, went the other way.

_"Hey, rocket head," Coco yelled, "Where are you going?"_

_No answer from him because N. Gin kept running towards the stadium Crash and Cortex was. Coco waved it off and started to run._

_Meanwhile, N. Gin got to the battlegrounds and saw the trouble unfolding. Crash got Cortex up and the two of them ran towards the two masks, trying to get them to stop. However, the power from the two masks sent both of them back. N. Gin also felt the blast but continued to pursue and enter the fray. He knew that he had to save his master. The blast finally stopped as N. Gin sa_ _w Crash going down along with Cortex. Both of their hands started to glow a strange light. N. Gin ran over to Cortex and tried to wake him up._

_"My master," said N. Gin, worried, "You've got to wake up!"_

_Cortex opened his eyes and saw N. Gin and asked, weakened, "Nicholas?"_

_Uka-Uka saw this and was disgusted by this display._

_Aku-Aku asked, "Nicholas?"_

_Uka-Uka answered, "It does NOT matter. What does matter is that I stop anyone that dares challenges me."_

_Uka-Uka activated the magical portholes again as N. Gin was thrown away from Cortex, like a rag doll._

_Cortex yelled, "No! Nicholas!" He knew that he had to do something and fast. That's when he went over to his best friend, Crash. He shook the bandicoot in total fear and pleaded, "_ _Crash, wake up! There is danger!"_

_Crash didn't stir but Cortex brushed his hand up against Crash's hand. That's when something unexpected appeared. Some sort of light appeared, coming straight from the heavens above, blinding everyone. It was a sight to behold. It seemed like it was pure island magic and it was a pure energy source, the kind the two masks had never felt before. This l_ _ight disappeared as the magical portholes stopped instantly. Crash and Cortex got knocked out from this, however._

_Aku-Aku asked, freaked, "What was that?"  
_ __  
Uka-Uka answered, "I'm not sure."

_He thought, fearfully, 'But I think that's what the ancients once predicted...'_

-End of Flashback-

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: And that people, ends chapter 2! Let me know what you think! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Crash, Coco, Crunch, John, Pete, Aku-Aku, Von Clutch, Pasadena, Cortex, N. Gin, and Nina were all in Mystery Island as the ashes kept falling from the sky.

John asked, "What is going on?"

Coco got her laptop and started to type as she answered, "Not sure. I've never seen anything like this before."

Pete stated, "This is bad."

Aku-Aku replied, "More than you all realize. I fear my brother is behind this."

Crunch groaned, "Figured... But what is he trying to do?"

Aku-Aku answered, "I fear he is trying to cover the earth with ash. I don't know why this elaborate way of doing it."

Coco finally analyzed the ash as she stated, "Seems like this ash is completely one hundred percent alien."

Nina asked, "Alien?"

N. Gin answered, "That's what she said..."

Cortex stated, "But the only aliens we know of is Nitrous Oxide and Velo. They don't have the technology to do something like this. ...do they?"

Pasadena huffed, "No one was talking to you, Phoenix."

Cortex flinched, feeling bad. He still couldn't believe that he was being that cruel to the people he worked with and were friends with. _'I hope God has mercy on my soul,'_ he thought. Crash looked at his best friend and instantly felt bad. He knew that the ex evil scientist had amnesia but no one outside of John and Pete really believed him. N. Gin barely talked to Cortex as did Nina. Coco made him bad every time she saw an opportunity. Speaking of which, the blonde bandicoot looked at Cortex coldly.

Coco responded, "We also have another alien that isn't exactly green and has a racing problem."

Cortex barely looked at Coco after that, looking down at the ground. Granted, Crunch didn't like what Coco was doing to Cortex but he was still wary of the little yellow bald man. It seemed like the only ones that kept their mouths shut or talked about Phoenix whenever Cortex wasn't around were Von Clutch and Pasadena.

Aku-Aku decided to be the voice of reason and stated, "Alright, that's enough. We need to figure this out reasonably."

Pasadena asked, "But how do we figure out what this ash is?"

Coco stated, looking at her laptop, "Well, according to scans, this ash is coming from Kobold."

Crunch questioned, "Kobold? That's Velo's planet."

Von Clutch gaped and said, "Ah! That's a scary planet!"

N. Gin asked, "But how are we going to get there?"

Nina answered, "Didn't you tell me that you were transported there..."

Cortex stated, "Yeah we did but I think we could transport ourselves there."

Aku-Aku nodded in agreement as he transported them to Kobold.

...

-Flashback: _'Crash Nitro Kart'_ -

_On Earth, Crash Bandicoot is asleep while Coco and Crunch work on Crash's car (although Crunch was working out while Aku-Aku was watching)._

_Crunch commented, "That diet is a joke."_

_Aku-Aku stated, "Well, I have heard that you can loose a lot of weight on it."_

_Crunch replied, "But you can't keep it off. Just eat less and exercise more."_

_Just then, a white light came through the window. The three of them saw this._

_Aku-Aku told them, "Something's wrong. That's not sunlight."_

_Upstairs, the light shined on Crash. Crash shielded his eyes until he got out his sunglasses and put them on. That's when the house was brought up to space._

_Meanwhile, Cortex, paces across his laboratory floor with Tiny playing checkers._

_Cortex grumbled, "Oh, how am I going to defeat those wretched Bandicoots...?" He paused and added, "And conquer the world, of course!"_

_Tiny yelled, throwing his checker board, "Bandicoots! I can squash Bandicoots."_

_Cortex sighed, "Yes, I know Tiny but you failed so many, many, many times..." He paused as he stated, "Tiny, go see if N. Gin requires assistance."_

_Tiny stood up, saluted Cortex, and ran into another part of the castle. There was N. Gin and Dingodile, working on a cart._

_N. Gin told Dingodile, "Dingodile, throw the switch!"_

_Dingodile nodded and was about to do that until Tiny busted in, flattening Dingodile with the door. That's when the same white light started to come in. N. Gin instantly got annoyed._

_He yelled at Tiny, "Hey! What did you break now?!"_

_Cortex saw the light and gasped as the tower was brought up into space._

_Crash took off his sunglasses when he heard something outside. He went to go investigate but the door broke as he did. That's when he heard the roar of the crowd. 'What the,' he thought, 'A stadium?' That's when he looked up and saw stars. He wondered why it was night time but saw Coco and Crunch behind him. Crash waved but then saw Coco pale as she pointed behind him. Crash spun around and saw Cortex and his team. Tiny snorted as Crash waved awkwardly._

_Cortex started to say, "What have you done..."_

_That's when he was interrupted by a hologram of an alien head._

_He stated, "I am Emperor Velo XXVII, ruler of this galaxy!" As he said that, the crowd roared with applause and cheers. He added, "My subjects hunger for entertainment..." The crowd started to chant his name as he commented, "...and word of your racing prowess has reached my glorious empire." That's when they saw Nitrous Oxide, Zim, Zam, N. Trance, Pura, and Dingodile. He threatened, "And I hope you put on a good show, especially since winning the circuit will win your freedom. And if, for some reason, you refuse to race, your Earth will be... destroyed." Everyone gapped at this as Velo finished, "But... I don't think it will come to that. Do you accept my challenge?"_

-End of Flashback-

...

Within seconds, our heroes arrived at Kobold. Velo came out of the shadows almost instantly.

Velo commented, "I see that you finally decided to come."

Crash hissed, "What are you doing with those ashes? What are you planning?"

Cortex advised, "Easy, Crash."

Coco added, coldly, "Yeah, you don't want to turn into a Phoenix."

Cortex shot her a look as Velo stated, "I am not going to tell you anything, Crash Bandicoot. But I will tell you once you defeat my circuit."

Crash replied, hissing, "We already did that."

Velo smirked evilly as he waved his scepter, which started to glow a rainbow light. Crash shielded his eyes and as soon as he reopened them, he saw that his team had changed. With him were: Cortex, John, Pete, and Nina. Coco, Crunch, and N. Gin were over on the other side. That's when they saw an improved Kronk, Nash, Norm, and Geary. Kronk was skinnier, Nash was muscular, Norm was a bit taller, and Geary was bigger in his gears.

Velo stated, "Yes but not like this before."

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Velo is back babies! Now I wanna play this game again! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

"Is he freaking serious?!" Nina hissed, looking at her racing team. "I'm stuck with the squad that believes my uncle had nothing to do with the Phoenix thing?! Can I freaking change teams?!"

Crash rolled his eyes, ignoring Nina's rant. He wasn't too thrilled having her along for the ride either but the Twin Sanity team was back. More or less.

John stated, "Hey, would you take a chill pill? We aren't exactly thrilled having you around either."

Pete sighed as he looked at Cortex, who looked really sad. Sure the youngest Pichu was thrilled about racing with his best friends but it didn't mean much if they weren't having fun or working together like they always did as the Twin Sanity team. Nothing seemed quite right.

Pete softly stated to Crash, "I just want things back to normal. Is that bad?"

Crash gave the youngest Pichu brother a small smile as he stroked his fur and replied, "We all do, buddy. We all do." He looked out to where Cortex was sitting and asked, "Cortex?"

Cortex didn't bother to answer as the five of them were on Terra. N. Gin, Coco, and Crunch were on Barin. The short little yellow bald man was sitting thinking, wallowing in his own self pity.

He whispered to the moon, "Nance...if you can hear me somehow...tell me what to do... Tell me what to do..."

That's when he started to cry, capturing the team's attention.

Nina asked, out of curiosity, "What does that supposed to mean? Is this _'Nance'_ that he talks about?"

Crash answered, not looking at her, "His sister and your mother." With that, he got up and went over to Cortex - ignoring the surprised Nina behind him as he told Cortex, "You know she can't hear you."

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_   
_But there's nothing I can say_   
_To change the things I've done_   
_I'd do anything within my power_

Cortex sniffled, "Liked to think she can. She was always good at that stuff. Always knew right and wrong..."

Crash sat next to him and stated, "But you don't."

_I'd give everything I've got_   
_But the path I seek is hidden_   
_From me now_   
_Brother Bear, I let you down_

Cortex wiped his eyes as he replied, "Let's be honest here, Crash. It's gonna be a cold day in hell before anyone believes me that I had no intention of killing or hurting anyone. Granted the Pokemon forgave me but..."

Crash interrupted, "Yeah, I know. You want Nina to forgive you too."

_You trusted me, believed in me_   
_And I let you down_   
_Of all the things I hid from you_   
_I cannot hide the shame_

Cortex responded, "She is my only family right now..."

Crash told him, with a smile, "No, she isn't."

Cortex returned the smile, though his was smaller than Crash's. He finally sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He finally stated, "Crash, I'm planning to go home."

_And I pray someone, something will_   
_Come, to take away the pain_   
_There's no way out of this dark place_   
_No hope, no future_

Crash started to say, a bit puzzled, "Yeah, well, we all plan to go home after we win the..."

Cortex interrupted, "I meant home. My home of London." There was a slight pause of silence between them as they looked at each other, the breeze lightly picking up. He added, "I was meaning to tell you this afternoon but this all happened."

_I know I can't be free_   
_But I can't see another way_   
_I can't face another day_

Crash breathed, "I can't believe it..."

Cortex replied, "I owe it to my sister. I owe it to my good family to repay the things I've done..."

Without hesitation, Crash hugged Cortex. The bald little yellow man wasn't expecting a hug but accepted nonetheless, mesmerizing the softness of Crash's fur.

Crash confessed, "I'll miss you..."

Cortex breathed, "I'll miss you too. And Crash?"

Crash looked at Cortex and asked, "Yes?"

Cortex answered, "Beat Velo. You are the only one that can..."

Crash's heart fell at that. Never before had he seen his best friend so sad. But then again, with what had been happening, he couldn't blame Cortex.

He finally stated, "I shall do my best."

Cortex smiled a bit as the two of them went over to their team and started the Terra races. The first track was Inferno Island with a tropical beach with a volcanic cave in the middle of the track...or it used to be. There instead was mostly volcano and practically no beach.

John stated, "Well...this doesn't look good..."

Pete asked, "How are we supposed to win the circuit?"

Nina answered, "With trickery, what else."

Cortex scolded, "No. You are good now as is N. Gin. No tricks."

Crash added, "Besides, it shouldn't be that bad so long as one of us wins."

The four teammates nodded as they knew that had to work together, much to Nina's dismay. After getting all 3 trophies, (although they had some difficulty), they finally got to Krunk. Nina stepped up to face him.

John asked, "You sure about this, Nin?"

Nina answered, "Positive."

Pete stated, "Then kick his butt!"

Nina gave them a thumb up, ignoring her uncle as she drove out on the track. Midway through the race, Nina hit one of Krunk's electro balls as he took the lead.

Crash whispered, "Nina's gonna lose if she doesn't do something...but she's flying blind out there!"

Cortex grabbed the radio and said, "Nina, listen to me. I know you are mad and you have every right to be. But us stopping Velo and figuring out what Uka-Uka is up to is in your hands right now. Fight the shock and floor the gas." Nina managed to fight the shock and floored the gas, quickly getting herself out of danger. However, she was still behind Krunk. He added, "Alright, this is where it gets tricky. Fun but tricky. Extend your grappling arm towards the power up box."

John asked Crash, "Can she do that?"

Crash answered, "Hasn't been against the rules yet."

Nina did as she was told and got a rocket.

Pete stated, "She got a rocket."

Cortex commanded, "Keep it steady. Aim carefully and then fire."

Nina nodded as she did just that, knocking Krunk off the track and Nina into first place...and the victory. While the team celebrated, Nina's voice came over the radio.

 _"Not bad...uncle,"_ she stated.

Just hearing that, Cortex's heart skipped a beat. Was he earning back Nina's trust...?

_..._

_'No Way Out'_ by Phil Collins

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: A rather long chapter but it needed to be done. Let me know guys! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

After the race, our five heroes saw that they were on Tenkee. John looked around as did Pete.

John stated, "Well, this place looks rather scary."

Pete added, "In more ways than one."

Nina looked at her uncle and asked, "So you had amnesia after all?"

Cortex answered, "Yeah, which is why I didn't recognize anyone."

Crash stated, "But you knew how to battle us perfectly."

Cortex replied, "That's the one thing I never understood."

John offered, "Perhaps Uka-Uka was controlling those features."

Pete asked, "But why is he doing all of this?"

Crash answered, "I don't know but one thing is for sure, we will find out."

Nina looked at her uncle and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Cortex answered, "Sure." He took her aside and asked, "What is it, Nin?"

Nina questioned, "Crash said something that really made me feel awful. That _'Nance'_ was your sister and my mom..."

Cortex answered, with a question of his own, "What about it?"

Nina sighed as she asked the question that had been burning on her tongue for the longest time, "Is my mother still alive?"

Cortex smiled and answered, "Yes, your mother is still alive. She writes me every week, telling me how much she misses us." Nina's heart pounded in her chest. There was so many questions she had about her mother and about her father. Why did her mother leave her here? What happened? Did she...love her? Finally, Cortex waved his hand in front of her face and asked, "Nina?"

Nina answered, snapping out of her trance, "Sorry. I just...I have so many questions."

Cortex stated, "And I know the woman that has the answers. That's why I want you to come with me. Back home to London."

Nina was shocked by this. Go to London? But this island was her home for as long as she could remember. She was a little nervous but she wasn't going to let her uncle know that. No freaking way.

She asked, "Wait, what? After what I did to you?"

Cortex answered, "Nina, you only did what you thought in your heart was right. Much like I've been doing all of these years by working with Uka-Uka. I had to do what I thought was right. There's not a moment that goes by that I regret my actions. I have to face my past in ordinary to make a future."

Nina questioned, "What about N. Gin?"

Cortex stated, "Nicholas can do what he wants. I know it'll be a VERY long time before we're friends again. I accept that." He paused as he looked at his nervous niece and said, "Something tells me that this has to do more with you than with Nicholas. You're nervous aren't you?"

Nina asked, "Wouldn't you be?"

Cortex answered, "Petrified. But Nance is a good woman. She is, after all, my sister."

Nina hugged Cortex, surprising him. He returned the hug, a bit awkwardly at first but relaxed into it. Crash watched this from afar and smiled at the sight. At least some good was coming out of this.

...

-Flashback-

_A young Neo was outside in the changing leaves. The boy had recently turned 6 years old and right next to him was his 8 year old sister, Nacey, and their oldest sister, Jasmine, who was 12. The youngest Cortex sibling stepped jumped into a pile of leaves. He had the biggest smile on his face. He had messy black hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved blue jacket, a white undershirt, black pants, and black shoes. Nacey looked at her younger sibling as she joined him, laughing. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved pink jacket, a rose undershirt, lavender pants, and white shoes._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes. Being the oldest, she was quite tired of her older siblings being so energetic. She had long brown-blackish hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved yellow jacket, a white undershirt, blue jeans, and yellow shoes. Their mother, Stacy Cortex, smiled at her two youngest children. 'If only they could stay that way forever,' Stacy thought. Stacy was about 40 years old, with brown-blackish hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved red jacket, a light red undershirt, dark red pants, and white shoes._

_Stacy commented, "Neo! Nacey! We have to get going to your grandfather's place. Your father is there wait for us."_

_Nacey and Neo pouted as the protested, "But mom..."_

_Jasmine stated, "You two heard mom. We have to get going."_

_With a pout, the two of them got out of leaves and rejoin their older sister. Stacy was relieved that Jasmine was so responsible with both Neo and Nacey, especially how hyper Neo got from time to time._

_Stacy said, "Thank you, Jasmine."_

_Jasmine joked, "You can thank me by raising my allowance?"_

_Stacy laughed. Somehow, she knew that was coming and she wouldn't change any thing. Sure she lost her oldest son in Edgar so long ago but these three filled her life. She loved them. She loved her life. And she wouldn't trade it for anything else._

-End of Flashback-

...

Back on Earth, in London, a woman reflected on those events from so long ago.

"That seemed like it was so long ago," said a female voice, with a strong English accent.

She put down her tea cup that she had been sipping on and put it down on the table in front of her. Her name was Nacey Rose Cortex, the youngest daughter of the Cortex family. She was currently living in a small house that was a two story. On the first floor was the kitchen, living and dining rooms, and the closet. One the second floor were the bedrooms and the bathrooms. She got up from her chair, looking around her house. She had lived her for numerous years, right after leaving college. She entered the living room and looked at the pictures had collected over the years.

One picture was of her (age 10), Neo (age 8), Jasmine (age 14), Stacy, and their father (Robert) after their grandfather's passing. Robert looked a lot like the way Neo did currently, though Robert wasn't bald. Grandfather Cortex had been a rather interesting sort, being the one that had enrolled Neo into the Academy of Evil when he was seven. The other picture was of her and boyfriend, Ivan Mcnite. Ivan and Nacey had been dating for about a year. That was until one night, the two had too much to drink and had sex (which resulted in Nacey having Nina).

Though her and Ivan had tried to tie the knot, it didn't happen because Ivan wasn't ready to be a father and a husband. Nacey was a bit heartbroken about this and that's when she took Nina to the island. Nacey would admit that it was a mistake leaving Nina with Neo (in fear that Ivan would come back someday). But she knew that Neo was being _'evil'_ to protect himself and the little girl that they both loved.

"I have to see her," Nacey finally said, choking at the baby picture of Nina, "I have to see my baby girl..."

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: That's where we leave it for today folks. Hope this chapter made a bit of sense. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Resolved in seeing her little girl yet again, Nacey started to head for where her mother spent her days. In a retirement home. After going on a _'skiing'_ vacation after their father died, Stacy Cortex was checked in. Despite her protests to Jasmine (who had to fly out from Chicago where she lived with her husband Anthony and daughter Darla), she had insisted that she saw Neo with an evolved bandicoot and two Pichu brothers. Nacey was the only one that believed her mother but sadly, she was not her mother's power of attorney. Jasmine was.

 _"You can't do this,"_ Nacey remembered saying.

 _"I have no other choice,"_ Jasmine replied, _"She has lost her mind and is seeing things."_

 _'I knew I should've told her,'_ Nacey thought, regretting her past decisions. She finally arrived at the retirement home, going into the room of her mother. Stacy was there, looking quite unwell.

"Mom," Nacey said, in a soft voice.

Stacy had gray hair and wrinkles but she opened her brown eyes anyways. There, she saw Nacey. Her youngest daughter had grown quite a lot since the days of her youth. Granted, she had made a lot of mistakes like her siblings but that didn't mean that she wasn't trying to make up for them.

Stacy greeted, "Nacey. Glad you came. You hadn't changed."

Nacey forced a smile as she pointed out, "Mom, I've always been the same."

Stacy stated, "Even with that old outfit."

Nacey looked down at herself, seeing her pink shirt, purple jeans, white shoes, pink hat, and a pink scarf. She looked over on the table and saw a picture of Jasmine, Anthony, and Darla. Jasmine still had her brown-blackish hair (although she did have some gray in her hair), brown eyes, wearing a yellow dress and yellow shoes. Anthony had brown hair, green eyes, wearing a blue suit, and blue shoes. Darla (who was about Nina's current age) had short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing pink three piece suit, and purple shoes.

She replied, "Sometimes the past is better than the present."

Stacy smiled at this as she responded, "You are still the wise one."

Nacey looked at her mom in disbelief as she started to tear up and confessed, "I was never the wise one, mom. Jasmine was always the wise one, being the oldest."

Stacy sat up a bit in her hospital bed as she stated, "My dear, Jasmine is nowhere near as wise either."

Nacey replied, "But that doesn't mean I'm wise. I've done so much to hurt my family..."

Stacy frowned and responded, "We have all done things to hurt our families. Neo decided to pursue your grandfather's silly dream to take over the world. Now that didn't happen, someone named Phoenix took over."

Nacey pointed out, "For only a short time."

Stacy ignored that, "Still, we all make mistakes. That's why the old saying says: we're only human."

Nacey managed a smile and stated, "You always know how to make me feel better, mom." She paused and asked, "Didn't you say that 'skiing' vacation was on some mountain on an island west coast of Australia?"

Stacy perked up at that and answered, "Yes but why?"

Nacey stated, "Because it is real. That's where I left Nina 16 years ago. And I think it's time she met me."

As she kissed her mother on the cheek, happier than she felt in years, she left the retirement home. She knew what she had to do. It was time to face the past. And that meant one thing...returning to N. Sanity Isle.

...

Back in outer space, John and Pete had tagged team on the racing track against Geary and won. The two brothers were dancing happily as Crash, Cortex, and Nina were watching and laughing.

Nina asked, sarcastically, "Think they are happy?"

Crash answered, smiling, "Oh yeah."

"Crash?"

Crash spun around and saw Coco, N. Gin, and Crunch.

He gushed, "Sis!"

With that, he ran over and hugged her tight. Coco laughed as she returned it, more than happy to see her brother. Cortex sighed a bit, remembering his own sister, as N. Gin approached him rather nervously. Cortex was a bit surprised. What was he doing?

N. Gin commented, "Uh...Neo... We heard what happened with Krunk."

Cortex asked, "You did? How?"

N. Gin answered, "Nash told me when I raced him."

Cortex coldly stated, "Well, glad to know it caught your attention."

N. Gin looked sad as he replied, "I know, I deserved that... We all do after the way we've been treating you. But from our perspective, it didn't look good. I hope you can forgive us."

Cortex smiled now and responded, "I can forgive you all, Nicholas, so long as you all forgive me."

N. Gin was the one to smile now. That's what he admired about Neo. He had a big heart. As Geary was cleaning all around them, they all heard Velo's voice.

"GEARY! You. Have. Failed. Me. Again!"

Geary stammered, "My lord, I am so sorry..."

Cortex whispered, "That sounds familiar..."

Velo heard this as he went over to Cortex, holding his scepter in his hand. Cortex, at this point, looked nervous but saw that everyone was standing at the ready to fight. _'Have they really all changed their minds about me,'_ he thought, still in a little bit of doubt.

Velo stated, "If you have something to say, say it on the track."

Cortex breathed, "Wait what?"

Velo replied, "Yes. I choose YOU as my racing competition."

Cortex blurted out, "No!"

Crash put his hand on Cortex's shoulder and stated, "You have to."

Cortex stated, scared, "I can't."

Crash replied, "You must. It's not in my hands this time around. It's in yours."

Cortex looked at his best friend and those around him who all smiled at him. Feeling better than he did in years, he nodded as he turned to Velo.

He responded, "I accept your challenge. I, Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex, shall be the one to race you, Emperor Velo the 27th."

As the crowd erupted into a large uproar and applause for the race of the century; Cortex looked at Crash and thought, _'I hope you know what you are doing.'_

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Well, this story might be a bit shorter than 'Uprising Phoenix' but that doesn't mean the madness will end here... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Velo tapped his scepter on the ground, opening the ground. As it opened, everyone saw a track.

John looked down to where the track was and asked, "What is that?"

Crash explained, "Hyper Spaceway. Racers start out in a room underneath Velo's Citadel, then they go through a warp hole and end up at a different angle underneath the Citadel. They then go through another blue warp hole, twist around the track, and past speed bursts which are guarded by fire breathing statues. Then they fall down _"steps"_ , over lasers, through another blue warp hole, and through a figure eight onto a clear tube in space with electric barriers. Velo's Citadel can be seen in the distance. The outside of the Citadel is Velo's head and then the racers go through another warp hole, back underneath the citadel, and towards the finish line."

Pete scratched his head and stated, "Sounds complicated."

Coco replied, shivering, "Believe us, it is."

As the team went down onto the track and into the pit area near the starting line; Crunch pulled up Cortex's cart as he was getting on his helmet. Coco decided to help Cortex with his helmet, seeing how scared he was.

Cortex said, shaking, "T-thanks Coco."

Coco asked, "Why are you nervous?"

Cortex answered, "First time that the world's fate is on my shoulders."

Crash decided to help his sister and stated, "You'll be fine Cortex. Pete will be riding shotgun with you and your helmet has a built in walkie-talkie, in case you need to go to the pits. Plus, it will convert into a space helmet when and if you need it."

Cortex forced a nervous smile and replied, "So used to you doing this."

Crash snickered as he responded, "Yeah well, I can't take all of the glory."

Cortex was the one to chuckle on as John helped his baby brother with his Pichu sized helmet.

John asked him, "You feeling alright, bro?"

Pete answered, "Feeling great! I get to ride shotgun with Cortex!"

John chuckled at his energy as he stated, "Well, your helmet works the same as Cortex's. So if there's any trouble, Crash and I will be able to hear it."

Pete replied, "Great!"

Cortex grabbed Crash and commented, "Listen to me, Crash. Whatever happens I want you to know and do something for me."

Crash looked at Cortex like he was crazy and stated, "Why? You'll do fine."

Cortex replied, "I wanna make sure. So please if I can't do it...I want you to take Nina to London to meet her mother."

Crash's eyes widened as he looked at Nina, who was helping N. Gin with the fuel.

He turned to Cortex and questioned, "What is it that you want me to know?"

Cortex answered, "That you, Crash Bandicoot, are the best creation I ever created. You became a better man than the man who was a monster."

Crash looked touched by that and just as he was about to say something, a voice caught their attention.

_"Racers, to the starting line please!"_

Cortex perked up as he went to his cart, leaving a stunned Crash behind. He couldn't believe what Cortex had just told him. Cortex got into his cart as did Pete. The two of them strapped in as Crunch and N. Gin pushed them to the starting line. N. Gin gave Cortex a thumbs up as he returned back to the sidelines. Cortex returned it and then put both hands on the steering wheel, his right foot pressing on the gas pedal lightly. His cart gave out a vroom sound as everyone looked ready to watch the race.

Pete yelled to Cortex, "You ready?"

Cortex yelled, "Not really! But I have no other choice!"

The same voice from before roared, _"This race between Emperor Velo the 27th versus Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex and Peter Jonah Pichu is about to begin. Gentlemen, on your mark."_ Both Velo and Cortex's carts were on the mark for the start of the race. The voice added, _"Get set."_ The carts engines roared to life more as both racers stepped on the gas lightly. He stated, booming, _"GO!"_

With that, Velo took off first with Cortex not too far behind. Everyone in the pit areas cheered as they knew that Velo always got a head start, no matter what anyone did to prevent that. Cortex turned with good powering, he was in the intermediate class after all. Velo smirked as he got out a few TNT crates and threw them.

Pete yelled, "Incoming!"

Cortex commanded, "Quick, use Shock Wave!"

Pete gathered up must electricity as he could as he fired the Shock Wave, destorying the TNT crates instantly. As the explosion was above their heads, Velo laughed at the display and got a little bit ahead of them. John looked on Coco's laptop, which had a camera feed of the race taking place.

John stated, "That was a dirty trick!"

Crash replied, "Sadly, anything goes in this race. There's not much Cortex or Pete can do."

Aku-Aku offered, "Perhaps I sholuld give them a fighting chance."

Coco responded, "Only if needed, we need protection here as well."

Aku-Aku only nodded, knowing that she was right. As Cortex was starting to catch up to Velo, the alien emperor brought out a bomb and rolled it towards them.

Cortex commanded, reacting quickly, "Pete, Iron Tail!"

Pete stated, "Right!"

With that, the youngest Pichu unbuckled his seat belt as he jumped out of the cart and used the Steel type move on the bomb. It didn't destroy it but it rolled it off course and down the space below the track, exploding safely. Everyone in the pits breathed a short sigh of relief. This track was bad enough as it was, they didn't need Cortex being knocked off of the track. Pete got back into the cart, buckling himself back in.

Cortex commented, "Nice work!"

Pete replied, "Good call!"

Cortex smiled as he started to floor it, a little behind Velo, who was still in first place. Cortex knew that he had to do something if he was ever going to take first place.

Crash yelled through the walkie-talkie, _"Cortex, hard right! Hard right!"_

Baffled by what was happening, Cortex started to do a hard right, forcing the car into a beautiful skid. Pete was shouting as a huge boulder was in the way of the path. Luckily, Cortex served just in time to miss it and get on the left path. As he did, everyone in the pits was stunned.

John blurted out, "Where'd that rock come from?!"

Coco answered, "The track is either unstable or...that was an asteroid!"

Cortex asked, _"Crash, what do I do?"_

Crash thought for a minute and answered, "You have to finish the race. There's no other option. Velo has to be defeated here and now."

Cortex started to protest, _"But..."_

Crash interrupted, "No butts! You have to do this. It's on you, Cortex...Neo... I'm counting on you to take us to victory..."

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: And there we go guys. An exciting start to the race! Who will take home the victory? There's only one way of finding out! You stayed tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

Velo went across the start/finish line, entering his second lap. Cortex and Pete did the same, after a quick pit stop.

 _"Then it is up to us to stop Velo,"_ Cortex remembered telling everyone while they were in the pits.

Cortex had mostly caught up to Velo, now behind him again. Pete, being his co-pilot, was ready for anything to happen. Velo snarled as he brought out a missile and threw it at them. Cortex and Pete both screamed. Cortex quickly brought out his plasma blaster, shooting the missile with it as Pete took the wheel. Cortex aimed a few shots at Velo, none of them hitting.

Pete stated, "He's too fast, we need a boost!"

Cortex replied, "Yes, I know and I have an idea."

Pete questioned, "What is it?"

Cortex answered, "Aim your Discharge at the back of our cart."

Pete nodded as he sparked his cheeks, firing the Discharge at the back of the cart. The cart took off like a shot, accelerating a lot faster. The two of them even past Velo.

Velo hissed, "No!"

Cortex cheered as he took the hard right, getting by the asteroid. Pete cheered, all hyper but Velo was right behind them.

Pete stated, "He's gaining! We can't risk the pits!"

Suddenly, Velo got another missile and aimed it at their back tire. Cortex and Pete both yelped as the tire instantly went flat.

Cortex replied, "I fear we have no choice but I've got an idea. Use Spark on Velo or his cart. Slow him down!"

Pete nodded as he unbuckled himself yet again, standing on Cortex's spoiler. He sparked his cheeks as he launched Spark. Velo screamed as the Electric type move short circuit his cart, stopping him. Cortex pulled into the pits as Coco instantly fixed the tires and the flat. Velo struggled along, paralyzed. Cortex quickly pulled out of the pits, going into his final lap. Velo snapped out of being paralyzed as he snarled and went after the duo.

Crash stated in the radio, "Velo's not giving up, Cortex. He's right behind you. You have to do another Shock Wave."

Cortex replied, _"No, I'm not risking Pete to do that again. Besides, I want us to do this. Just Pete and me. I'm following my gut."_

Crash responded, "Yeah but not your brain!"

Cortex told him, _"That's what got us into trouble in the first place. That brain of mine. If I hadn't expressed an interest in science to my dying evil grandfather...we would have never met... We would have never been..."_

That's when Crash heard Pete yelling, _"Cortex, look out!"_

Cortex screamed as the radio and the camera feed went dead.

Crash blurted out, "Coco, what happened?! We lost them!"

Coco typed furiously on her laptop as she stated, "I don't know. Something happened. Something bad..."

John instantly got worried and replied, "Crash, we got to get out there! My brother needs me!"

Crash was hesitant. On the one hand, he wanted to get on the track to see what happened to Cortex and Pete. And on the other...

_"Crash...? John...?"_

Crash perked up, recognizing Pete's voice.

He asked, "Yeah, Pete, we're here. What happened? Where are you and Cortex?"

Pete answered, _"We just got past the asteroid. Velo tried to choke Cortex!"_

John blurted out, "What?! How'd he get that close?!"

Crash added, "And is Cortex okay?"

As static came in again, Crash's heart pounded in his chest. Was Cortex alright?

_"Crash..."_

That's when Crash let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. That was Cortex.

Crash replied, smiling, "Yeah, I'm here..."

Cortex responded, _"Man, he got really close to my neck! If it wasn't for Pete, it would have been bad."_

John stated, "That's a relief..."

Pete told him, _"Yeah, you ain't kidding!"_

Crash asked, "What place are you in? Coco lost the feed."

Cortex answered, _"Barely in 1st."_

John stated, "Come on, get away from him!"

Pete replied, _"We're trying!"_

And this was the truth. On the track, Velo was getting closer to the cart again. _'Not this time,'_ Cortex thought.

He ordered, "Pete, Thunderbolt!"

Pete nodded as he sparked his cheeks and fired Thunderbolt straight at Velo. Velo felt that, being forced back from them. Cortex managed to cross the finish line first with Velo right behind. Everyone in the pits celebrated as the track and the planet started to collapse.

N. Gin asked, "What's happening?"

Crunch answered, "I d - don't know."

John breathed, "Oh man..."

Crash questioned, "Coco?"

Coco was already on her laptop as she told the mask, "Working on it!"

Velo saw this and snarled.

...

-Flashback-

_Velo was still sitting with the master of time and space, sitting at some tea of some sorts. Velo had just agreed to help Uka-Uka with the Crash Bandicoot problem._

_He commented, "There is one problem." N. Tropy looked up as Velo added, "If Hyper Spaceway is at all used, it will be the end of Kobold."_

_N. Tropy seemed to have smiled as he stated, "Relax, friend. I will make sure that Kobold will not fall."_

_Velo only nodded, going back to his tea._

-End of Flashback-

...

Velo pulled into the pits as he got his scepter and ran towards his people. Everyone saw this and started to follow, puzzled. Velo got to his people, some of which were trying to escape the decaying planet. Velo waved his scepter, creating a rainbow energy and teleporting his subjects away from Kobold. Velo turned and saw Crash and his team behind him. Velo quickly waved his scepter again, this time it produced a strong red light.

Crash asked, covering his eyes, "What's happening?"

Coco answered, "I don't know!"

Crunch shouted, "Hold on!"

Cortex tried to hang on as much as he could, his eyes covered. After awhile, he blacked out.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Well that's not good. Not good at all. What will happen to our heroes? There's only one way to find out. You stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

"Neo. Neo... Neo!"

The short yellow little bald man groaned, slowly opening his eyes. When his vision cleared, in front of him was Nacey herself. Cortex bolted up in surprise.

"Nance," he asked, stunned.

"Neo, thank God you're okay," Nacey answered, hugging her younger brother.

Cortex was so stunned since he hadn't had a hug from his sister in the longest time. He relaxed and hugged her back. But that's when he felt something a bit...odd. He pulled back and looked at his hands. He wasn't wearing his gloves. All he saw was the yellow skin he had. He looked down at himself as he was wearing an old fashion brown suit, a white undershirt, a brown tie, and brown loafers. He looked in the mirror and saw that the _'N'_ on his forehead was gone. Like it never existed.

He looked at himself and asked, "What happened to my clothes? Why am I here? Where is everyone?"

Nacey grabbed him by the shoulders gently and answered, "Neo. I'm just as confused as you are. You and Nina just appeared in my home just as I was about to leave for the island."

Cortex perked up as he questioned, "Wait, Nina's here?"

Just then, the two siblings heard a scream, alerting the both of them.

Nacey cringed a bit and stated, "Oh dear, I don't think that was a good sign..."

The two siblings rushed to where Nina was and there, before their eyes was a girl standing in front of a full length mirror. She had yellow skin like Cortex, long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a short sleeved pink dress, white caprice, pink and white slippers.

Cortex asked, "Who is that, Nance?"

Nacey started to answer, "I think that's..."

The girl answered, "Uncle Neo, it's me, Nina!"

Cortex looked stunned, looking at his niece as he breathed, "Nina?"

Nacey stated, "Nina..."

Nina nodded as she asked, "Uncle Neo, what happened to me? What happened to you?!"

Cortex couldn't answer. He was too busy looking at his beautiful niece and was absolutely stunned. She was completely back to normal, just like him. What happened to them? That was a good question. All he could remember was Velo surrounding him and the others with a red light of some sort. That's when he realized something.

"Oh my gosh, Crash," he shouted.

"He wasn't with you," Nacey stated.

"No but he was with us before we ended up here," Nina replied.

Cortex wiped out his cell phone and frantically checked his contacts. N. Gin was there, Nina was there, Nacey was there, Jasmine was there... Where was Crash? Scrolling back up to the _'C'_ section, Cortex saw one entry. The one he needed: Crash Bandicoot. Cortex slid the green key into place as the phone started to ring. And ring. But there was no answer.

"Damn it," Cortex cursed, putting his phone away.

"Aren't you going to try John and Pete," Nina offered.

"Who in the world are they," Nacey asked.

"Long story," Cortex answered, now looking for Pete's entry.

When he finally found it, he slid the green key into place, hoping that he would at least get Pete.

_"Cortex?"_

That was Pete and Cortex felt relieved to hear a familiar voice.

He asked, "Pete, where are you?"

Pete answered, _"Would you believe John and I are back home?"_

Cortex stated, "Yes cause Nina and I are home too..."

Pete started to say, _"You mean..."_

Cortex replied, "Yes, we're in London..."

As he talked to Pete, he saw how happy Nina and Nacey were to be back together. _'Who am I to tear that apart,'_ he thought, finally deciding. He hung up on Pete, powering down his cell phone - gaining both the girls attention.

Nacey asked, "Neo?"

Nina added, "I thought you were worried about the others."

Cortex stated, "You know what...I'm not that worried anymore."

With that, he headed out the door, leaving them puzzling.

...

A few minutes later, Cortex had gone to the retirement home where Stacy was. As he entered, he saw his mother in bed. He cleared his throat and Stacy looked up. She gasped in surprise, wondering if this was her youngest son finally coming home after all of these years.

Stacy stammered, "N - Neo?"

Cortex stated, "Hello, Mom..."

With that, he went over to her and hugged her gently, trying not to cry. Stacy returned it, also trying not to cry. Her little boy was finally home. The two of them just held each other and cried until there were no tears left. Stacy had pulled Cortex onto her lap, holding him like she used to.

Stacy asked, "When did you come home?"

Cortex questioned, sniffling, "When did you get sick?"

Stacy answered, "Not really sick, my dear. Though your sister Jasmine thinks otherwise."

Cortex stated, smiling a bit, "No need to tell me that twice."

Stacy smiled a bit herself as she replied, "You didn't answer my question yet."

Cortex responded, "Oh Mom...I have been home for hours and I don't know how or why. All I know is...I'm back and no one is going to split up this family again."

Stacy coughed away from him as she told him, "I wouldn't be too sure."

Cortex perked up at this and asked, "Mom, are you okay?"

Stacy answered, "Oh yes. Just a tickle in my throat."

Cortex frowned as he stated, "Mom. I'm a scientist, a doctor, and most importantly - your son. I think I have a right to know."

Stacy smiled a tad and replied, "Sweetie...I have lung cancer."

Cortex's eyes widen as he blurted out, "I thought you said that you weren't sick!"

Stacy replied, "I didn't want you to worry."

He whined, "Oh Mom..."

Cortex started to cry, hugging his mom as he felt awful. And all Stacy did was comfort her son.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Just when you thought it wasn't going to get sad... Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three whole months and Cortex lives with his best friend, Crash Bandicoot. However, hardly anyone trusts him due to what he did as Phoenix. But when a threat comes over the horizon, it's up to Crash to save the day. But will he be saving it alone? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!

A few weeks later, Stacy had passed on. She was buried on a rainy day as everyone: friends and family, came out to say goodbye to her. Cortex was trying his best not to cry as the coffin was lowered into the ground. She had been buried by the man she loved so much, her husband and his father, Robert. As the dirt covered the coffin, Cortex finally lost it to the point that no one could tell he was crying due to the rain. Nacey went over to her baby brother, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw that she too was crying. Cortex hugged his sister, crying on her as Nacey gently rocked them back and forth.

Nina watched them from afar with her Aunt Jasmine, her Uncle Anthony, and her cousin Darla. In fact, during the ceremony, Nina had bonded with Darla rather quickly.

"It's such a heartbreaking scene," Darla stated, looking out at her Aunt Nacey and Uncle Neo.

"They really loved Grandma," Nina agreed, wiping her tears and the rain away.

"I'd still like to know where on earth you and your Uncle have been, young lady," Jasmine scolded.

"Now Jasmine," Anthony started to say, in a softer tone.

Nina spoke up as she said, "It's okay Uncle Anthony." He looked at her as she added, almost whispering, "Besides, I don't think that Aunt Jasmine would believe me anyways..."

Darla looked at her cousin, a bit worried but then decided to drop the issue, despite the fact that Jasmine was asking every chance she had. Eventually, the group left the cemetery with heavy hearts.

...

That evening, the Cortex family had decided to stop at Nacey's house for some tea and cookies. As everyone was sipping, they all started to chat. All except Cortex, who looked at his tea, feeling empty. He thought, _'Was what happened to Mom my fault? Should I have come sooner? Should I have stopped my charade of being evil sooner?'_

"Uncle Neo?"

Cortex looked up and instead of seeing Nina, he saw Darla.

He asked, a bit surprised, "Darla?"

Darla questioned, "Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the cemetery this afternoon."

Cortex stated, "Just in thought, I suppose."

Darla stood next to Cortex and whispered, "For the record, I'm the only one in my family that ever believed Grandma." Cortex looked at her, surprised. She added, "No lie."

Cortex breathed, "Why? Why did you believe her?"

Darla answered, "For one, I happen to be an art major. My mind is open to the possibilities that creations like Crash Bandicoot are possible. For two, it made sense after awhile since Aunt Nacey always avoided the subject of where you or Nina were. And finally, it drove my Mom insane that I believed Grandma."

Cortex chuckled as he stated, "There's a bit of evil in that last one."

Darla replied, smiling, "Then I guess it runs in the family."

Cortex genuinely smiled for the first time since his Mother's passing as the sun started to come out from behind the clouds. Cortex looked and smiled a bit more. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for him after all. As he finished off his tea, he had to ponder one thing. _'Whatever happened to Nicholas,'_ he wondered.

...

In Russia, Nicholas Gin was back with his own family and friends, despite the fact that he hadn't much of a home to return to. His parents were deceased and the only family he really had (not counting Cortex) was of his brother, Ellison. Ellison drank his coffee, looking at his younger brother.

"Oh come on, Nicholas," Ellison stated, "You're pulling my leg."

"It's all true," N. Gin replied, "And will you call me N. Gin for gosh sakes."

"You've always been Nicholas to me," Ellison pointed out, "Not this rocket guy that almost took over the world."

"Well, like or not, I am and I did," N. Gin responded, headed out the door.

He didn't care if Ellison believed him or not. He didn't care that he was somehow magically cured to return to normal. All he knew was...he was home...and he hated it. _'I know where my home is,'_ N. Gin thought, getting out his phone and calling Cortex.

...

As Cortex was outside, his phone rang, showing N. Gin's number.

He answered, "Hello?"

_"Neo?"_

Cortex answered, "Yes Nicholas?"

N. Gin stated, _"Oh my master! Thank heavens you are alright!"_

Cortex replied, "I'm not really your master, Nicholas."

N. Gin perked up at this as he asked, _"Why are you calling by my first name?"_

Cortex answered, "I've been doing a lot thinking and...before I explain, have you been restored to normal?"

N. Gin perked up even more and stated, _"Yes...why?"_

Cortex explained, "Nina and I have also been restored to normal. I find it a chance to actually be something I've always wanted...a family man..."

N. Gin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it really...over? Was Cortex really going to leave everything behind and stay in London?

He replied, _"But...everyone is going to miss you..."_

Cortex looked down, trying to hide his tears and sadness. He knew everyone was going to miss him...especially Crash...and Pete...

Finally; Cortex responded, "I'll miss them too but...I have a chance and I'm taking it. So please take care, Nicholas..."

With that, the youngest Cortex sibling hung up his phone and went back inside.

...

N. Gin was in shock. Cortex...not coming back? Surely he misheard...something... Even trying to call him back resulted in no results at all. So, N. Gin decided to call Coco and hoped that she would deliver the message to Crash gently.

And that message was: Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex was not returning. Ever again.

Crash was heartbroken at the news but what could he do? He knew he couldn't leave his team behind with Uka-Uka still out there somewhere. And he didn't want to ruin Cortex's happiness either. So...he let Cortex go...for what he thought would be forever...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Cliffhanger time! Yes, I end this story with a cliffhanger. I hope to return in a few minutes with the next story in this universe: Crash Ten Sanity! See you guys...then! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
